bookstores & lattes
by br0kenarr0w
Summary: Really, it was the rains fault she went into the bookstore in the first place. Everything afterwards was completely out of her hands. Very AU Olicity.


There's a cute bookstore not far from where I live and the couple who own it met in a bookstore, so this was kind of inspired by that bookstore, and Marcia and Jack :3

* * *

Really, it was the rains fault she went into the bookstore in the first place. Everything afterwards was completely out of her hands.

Because if it had_ just damn stopped_ she wouldn't have had to be in there, clutching a sopping wet file and a latte Laurel had insisted on buying her after work.

And she certainly wouldn't have turned around towards the shelves and ended up browsing them for the next two and half hours and buying_ The Hobbit _and_ The Lord of The Rings_ books.

And she _definitely _wouldn't have caught another customer raising his eyebrows and chuckling at her from over a copy of _Summer Falls_ by one Amelia Williams.

After throwing him a hostile glare, Felicity honestly can't be blamed for noticing how good-looking the eye-brow-raising-Amelia-William's-book-reading guy is.

Not much taller than herself, he had the posture (and certainly the_ body_, Felicity also can't stop herself from noticing) of a fighter, but his eyes are kind, and the look of sheer calm on his face as he poured over the words makes Felicity want to walk over and ask what he's reading that made him feel that way.

But of course, as per usual, she makes a complete and utter fool of herself. (Felicity can practically _see_ Laurel shaking her head in disbelief.)

Apparently forgetting she's still clutching a now-stone-cold latte, Felicity attempts to walk briskly past the guy and out of the bookstore...

...and hits him side on, latte spilling all over her coat and his dark green t-shirt.

(At this point, Felicity sort of wants the Zombie Apocalypse to break out. Or for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Either one would be fine.)

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't see yo- I mean obviously I saw you I mean how could I not you're stood down the aisle from me and I was trying to make a dramatic exit without injuring anyone-" Felicity knows she's babbling, but _Jesus Christ almighty_ he's looking at her with a smile playing on his lips and the sides of his eyes are crinkled like he's trying to fight back a laugh and up close he's even better looking and Felicity bets his laugh is probably the most beautiful sound in the world and _this is not helping her situation in the slightest._

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not injured." He's laughing at her, but not unkindly. She blushes furiously, angry at herself and at _Laurel _for buying her the damn latte.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna leave and pretend this never happened and forget we ever met."  
_Again, the babbling._

"What, without even telling me your name?" He's slid the book back into it's place now, all attention zoned on her.

"Felicity. Smoak." She smiles slightly.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver grins widely at her. "Since you've already destroyed my t-shirt and I've wasted your latte, why don't I buy you another?"

Felicity's eyes widen. "S-sorry?"

"Let me buy you a latte." Oliver says simply.

"You could be a rapist for all I know."  
_For God's sake, Felicity._

Luckily, Oliver Queen just laughs at her. "I'm not a rapist. Scouts honour." He crosses his heart. "And besides, friend a mine and his wife run a coffee shop just across the street."

"B-but-you're covered in coffee-" Why Felicity is trying to talk herself out of a date, she has no idea.

Oliver just zips his jacket up. "Better, Miss Smoak?"

Okay, now Felicity knows she's probably the same colour as the red paint the outside of the store is covered in and she's well aware that she'll never hear the end of it from Laurel if she refused to have a coffee with Oliver.  
So, she offers him a small smile and let's him lead the way out, heart hammering and spirits soaring.

Felicity makes a mental note to thank Laurel for buying her that latte in the first place.

* * *

**If you're still reading this, I love you**

**P.S anyone spot my Doctor Who reference? Hehe**


End file.
